(a) Field of the Invention
This application relates to computer networks and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for selectively allocating and enforcing bandwidth usage requirements on network users.
(b) Description of Related Art
The Internet is an example of a TCP/IP network. The Internet has over 10 million users. Conventionally, access to the Internet is achieved using a slow, inexpensive method, such as a terrestrial dial-up modem using a protocol such as SLIP (Serial Line IP), PPP, or by using a fast, more expensive method, such as a switched 56 Kbps, frame relay, ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network), or T1 line.
Users generally want to receive (download) large amounts of data from networks such as the Internet. Thus, it is desirable to have a one-way link that is used only for downloading information from the network. A typical user will receive much more data from the network than he sends. Based on this need, fast download systems such as DirecPC® have been developed. These systems provide a one-way link capable of carrying large amounts of data very quickly, while using a slower one-way link to send data into the network.
Today, many users have access to high speed network links, such as satellite links. High speed network links provide users with a large amount of bandwidth for downloading information. Presently, Internet service providers (ISPs) do not have a way to effectively allocate and enforce available bandwidth between their customers. Bandwidth enforcement and allocation systems would allow ISPs to offer service plans based on a variety of user parameters such as running-average throughput and peak throughput. A user's available bandwidth could be reduced or “throttled” if, for example, the user's running-average throughput exceeded a defined threshold for the user's service plan. Throttling could also be done based on the number of TCP connections a user has, the type of connections or the type of data being transferred. A particular user could be exempt from throttling based on that user's historic usage. A bandwidth enforcement scheme would ideally manage the user's bandwidth without dropping any data packets sent to the user and would not affect time-sensitive applications, which are not bandwidth-intensive, such as Telnet. The enforcement scheme would also detect any abuse of the data transfer network and take appropriate action as needed. Data flow control and communication redirection based on communication traffic would also be carried out by the enforcement scheme.